onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Blog utilisateur:Rwo/Timeline
=Saisons 1 à 6= 'Avant la 1ère Malédiction :' X'' – Samedi 22 octobre 1983 Londres= |-|Forêt enchantée= : • '''195''X-6''X'' :' naissance d'Alice. : • '''196''X :' : • '''196''X' (monde sans magie) ':' et : • '''196''X :' : • '''196''X :' : • '''196''X-7''X'' :' : • '''196''X-7''X'' :' : • '''197''X :' Alice voyage au Pays des Merveilles à deux reprises. : • '''1981-82 :' Cyrus disparaît. : • 1982 : Alice entre au Bethlem. 'Sous la 1ère Malédiction :' Dimanche 23 octobre 1983 – Mercredi 7 mars 2012 '1ère Malédiction brisée :' Mercredi 7 mars 2012 – Mi-avril 2012 Storybrooke= |-|Royaume enchanté= |-|Wonderland= : • Mercredi 7 mars 2012 : Alice passe un entretien. • Jeudi 8 mars 2012 : Will et le Lapin Blanc secourent Alice. : • Vendredi 9 mars 2012 : : • Samedi 10 mars 2012 : : • Dimanche 11 mars 2012 : : • Lundi 12 mars 2012 : : • Mardi 13 mars 2012 : : • Mercredi 14 mars 2012 : : • Jeudi 15 mars 2012 : : • Vendredi 16 mars 2012 : Storybrooke= : • Nuit du vendredi 16 au samedi 17 mars 2012 : Crochet et Cora débarquent à Storybrooke. • Samedi 17 : fête au Café Granny. • Dimanche 18 : Cora enlève Archie. • Lundi 19 : la famille Charmant enquête pendant que Henry est à l'école. |-|Wonderland= : • Samedi 17 mars 2012 : : • Dimanche 18 mars 2012 : : • Lundi 19 mars 2012 : : • Mardi 20 mars 2012 : Royaume enchanté= et : • L'action se déroule sur une même journée. • Semaine du 9 avril 2012 : Neal se réveille le lendemain après avoir été sauvé par Aurore, Philippe et Mulan. ( ) •• La nuit venue, Neal part pour le Pays Imaginaire rejoindre Emma. |-|Pays Imaginaire= : • Semaine du 9 avril 2012 : cinq jours se sont écoulés depuis le départ du Jolly Roger. ( ) … 'Retour au Royaume enchanté :' Printemps 2012 – Janvier 2013 : • Mi-avril 2012 : : • Mi-avril 2012 : , : • Mi-/Fin avril 2012 : : • Mai 2012 : : • Mai 2012 : •• Janvier 2013 : la Malédiction est lancée. … 'Sous la 2ème Malédiction :' Janvier 2013 [http://tvline.com/2014/08/15/once-upon-a-time-frozen-who-is-related-to-elsa/ "Once Upon a Time's Two Most Burning Frozen Questions Answered", article] de TVLine du 15 août 2014 : « As Horowitz explains, Once "occurs in a semblance of real time", starting with Emma Swan's Oct 23 sic, 2011 birthday aka the series premiere. With Season 2 encompassing less than a year, and even factoring in Season 3's midseason time jump, "We calculated that we are now living in the early part of 2013", Horowitz notes. Meaning, Henry not only couldn't have seen Frozen (a late-November release) yet, but its first teaser trailer won't hit the Storybrooke Cinema for months. » (10 jours) '2ème Malédiction brisée' ---- New York Les dates suivantes doivent tenir dans un intervalle de 6 semaines. ---- Les dates suivantes correspondent au retour de Gold à Storybrooke. ---- Camelot Les dates suivantes doivent tenir dans un intervalle de 6 semaines. ---- Retour de Camelot ---- Enfers ---- Retour des Enfers … =Saison 7= 'Hyperion Heights :' 2016 … : • Fin décembre 2017 : . : • Fin décembre 2017 : . La Nouvelle Forêt enchantée : 2018 – 2022 ---- Nouvelle Forêt enchantée Le temps s'écoule environ'' 2,7 à 3 fois plus vite''' que dans le monde sans magie. Détails du calcul : • Alice naît en conséquence de la création du Monde des Vœux par le souhait de la Méchante Reine, prononcé à Storybrooke en automne 2013. • Sachant que Neal, de la même année, a 9 ou 10 ans lors du couronnement de Regina, soit après la réunion des mondes dont la Nouvelle Forêt enchantée, la vie d'Alice dans ce monde, qui s'interrompt avec la Malédiction, s'étend au maximum jusqu'en 2022 ou 2023. • En estimant l'âge d'Alice à 27 ans au moment de la Malédiction, sur une période maximale de 9 à 10 ans, on obtient donc 27 / 10 = 2,7 ou 27 / 9 = 3. Ce sont néanmoins les dates de celui-ci qui seront indiquées. Les dates suivantes doivent tenir dans un intervalle de 5 ans. ---- : • Entre 2018 et 2020 : Henry fête ses 19 ans avec Jack. : • ' Mercredi 22 mai 2019 / Mardi 7 janvier 2020 Détails du calcul : :' Alice s'échappe de la tour. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : Tiana forme sa Résistance. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : Gold rencontre Alice. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : Henry rencontre Cendrillon. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : Regina retrouve Henry. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : Henry retrouve Cendrillon. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : Regina forme Javotte à la magie. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : Alice retrouve son père. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : Javotte tue Gretel et rejoint le Sabbat des Huit de Gothel. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : Henry et Cendrillon se fiancent. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : naissance de Lucy, Javotte est pétrifiée. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : Tiana est couronnée Reine. : • Entre 2019 et 2020 : Robin et Zelena quittent Storybrooke. : • Mardi 21 janvier 2020 / Dimanche 4 octobre 2020 Détails du calcul : : Alice rencontre Robin le jour de son anniversaire. : • Entre 2020 et 2022 : Gold redevient le Crocodile. : • Entre 2020 et 2022 : huitième anniversaire de Lucy. Le Sabbat des Huit lance la Malédiction, ramenant tout le monde en 2016. ---- '''''Royaumes Unifiés : • 2022-2023 [http://tvline.com/2018/05/02/lucifer-season-3-spoilers-deaths/ "Matt's Inside Line: Scoop on Legends, Walking Dead, Lucifer, Supernatural, NCIS, Once, Code Black, H50 and More", article] de TVLine du 2 mai 2018 : « Dallas, who squeezed the encore in while filming his NBC pilot in New York, also eased my mind by confirming that Prince Neal is, finally, no longer a baby. "He makes an appearance, and he's about nine or 10". » : Regina est couronnée comme la Gentille Reine. =Références= Catégorie:Billets de blog